Conception
by Carcan
Summary: Rachel and Quinn attend a cast party. Set in 'The Plan' universe. Warning: G!peen.


**A/N: Okay guys, here is the one-shot I promised you. It is set one month before the epilogue of 'The Plan' and is the cast party where Fabray baby no.3 was conceived. I know I promised it on Glee day and I apologise if it is a day late...if you are in Australia like me, then it makes the cut...only just though :).**

**Will put chapter 2 of Unforseen Circumstances up before the end of the week, possibly tomorrow :).**

**All spelling and grammatical errors are my own and I apologise for them in advance.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Glee or any of it's characters...that honour belongs to one Mr. Ryan Murphy...I am merely borrowing them temporarily.**

* * *

><p><strong>Conception<strong>

Quinn came rushing through the apartment door; she was late and now feared the wrath of her wife. She threw her car keys and brief case on the table and kicked off her shoes by the door before making her way through to the living room calling apologies as she went, "I am so sorry baby, I know I'm late…I got held up at work and then there was bumper to bumper traffic. I am here now though, so I'll just take a quick shower and throw on some clothes and then we can get going. I shouldn't take longer than 20 min…" The rest of her words died in her mouth, when she finally caught sight of Rachel standing by the bay window in their living room, cradling their sobbing daughter to her chest.

Quinn furrowed her brows in concern as she made her way over to her girls, noticing that the diva wasn't even dressed to leave yet, "Hey baby." she cooed, kissing her wife on her head while placing a gentle hand on her daughter's back, "What's going on?"

Rachel looked up at the blonde with a tired smile, "Hannah's been throwing up all day. I'm pretty sure it's just a 24 hour bug she picked up at school, so it's nothing to really worry about…we'll just have to wait it out." She brushed her now whimpering daughter's hair off her forehead before dropping a kiss there, "Needless to say though, she has been miserable and like you when you're sick…very needy."

Quinn gazed sympathetically at her little girl, signalling for Rachel to give Hannah to her…which she duly did before walking over to the couch and collapsing onto it, her arm thrown carelessly over her eyes.

The blonde cradled her daughter to her chest swaying gently in a soothing manner, her eyes focussed on her exhausted wife. She knew the brunette would probably just want to stay home, but she also knew that the entire party was being held in the diva's honour, it was the cast and crews' way of saying farewell to her as she was leaving the play in a month and therefore she really couldn't miss it.

"Baby, why don't you go shower and get dressed and I'll watch the kids." Quinn mumbled into Hannah's hair.

Rachel dropped her arm to glare tiredly at her wife, "I don't think we should go. I mean Hannah's sick and you just know it's going to hit Hunter in a few hours…I just don't think it's a good time to leave our kids to go to a party."

"Honey, it's not just any party…it's a party in your honour, we can't just not go. I know you don't want to leave the kids right…I don't either, but Brittany and Santana will take good care of them and if anything does go wrong we are just a phone call away." She walked over to her wife, took her hand and pulled her up off the couch. She wrapped her free arm around the brunette's waist, her hand resting lightly on her ass, "Now no more excuses, get your cute little butt upstairs and get ready, I'll call and let them know we are going to be a little late."

Rachel growled playfully, leaning forward and connecting her lips with her wife's, "You're lucky I love you, you know that right."

Quinn smiled kissing her again, "I remind myself of that fact every day." She squeezed Rachel's ass playfully, before tapping it gently, "Now stop wasting time and go get ready."

Rachel smiled kissing the blonde one more time before turning and walking out the room to go get ready.

The blonde bit her lip as she watched her wife…well more specifically her wife's ass sashay out the room, she felt her 'little friend' twitch in response and knew it was going to be a long night. She turned her attention to her little girl who had been remarkably quiet during the whole exchange and noticed that she had fallen asleep. She sighed in relief on her daughter's behalf, knowing that the sleep would provide her with some reprieve from the pain. She kissed her on the head before attempting to lay her on the couch only to have her instantly begin to moan and fuss, she quickly pulled her back against her chest, chuckling lightly when she instantly relaxed, "Yip, just like your mama, you love to be coddled when you're sick." She whispered, more to herself than to the sleeping child as she made her way down the passage to find her son.

* * *

><p>"Take them down, that's an order Corporal!" Hunter ordered as he played with two of his army men, "Yes sergeant!" he acquiesced in a slightly different tone of voice, turning one of the men around and putting him in a tank, which then proceeded to knock down the barracks he had so carefully constructed, shooting and riding over anything that got in its path.<p>

Quinn stood by her little boy's door, cringing as she watched him play with his army toys. It was moments like this, where she was watching her son 'ride over people' with his toy tank that she really wished Puck and Finn hadn't joined the army. She never liked how violent he could be when playing with his toys.

Hunter caught sight of her standing by the door, a huge grin breaking out onto his face, "Hey mama, come celebrate with me…my guys completed their mission."

"Did they?" Quinn stated with enthusiasm as she made her way into the room and took a seat on his bed, Hannah still sleeping in her arms.

"Uh-huh." He responded with an enthusiastic nod of his head, standing up and partaking in a victory dance of sorts, hands waving above his head in mock celebration.

Quinn chuckled at her son's antics before tapping the mattress next to her indicating he should come sit down.

He stopped cheering and looked over at the bed, then to Quinn, then to Hannah and then finally back to the bed as if deciding what the best way to approach the situation would be, eventually deciding on walking slowly to the bed and climbing on it gently so as not to jostle his sleeping sister, "Is Hannah still not feeling well?" he questioned, softly resting his head on Quinn's shoulder.

The blonde wrapped her free arm around him and placed a kiss to his head, it was in times like this, where she could see how caring and gentle her son really was that she realised she really had nothing to worry about, It was all just pretend for him when he played with his toys.

"She is still sick buddy…but she should feel better tomorrow." Quinn whispered so as not to wake her sleeping daughter, running her fingers through his floppy hair.

He huffed in frustration, "This means I'm gonna get sick doesn't it?"

Quinn chuckled at her son's antics, he reminded her so much of Rachel sometimes it wasn't even funny, "I think that is a very likely possibility buddy."

He sighed but nodded his head in understanding, it was something he had come to accept…when one of them got sick, it didn't take long for the other to follow. He had been preparing himself for the inevitable all day…trying to get as much playtime in as he could.

Quinn smiled sympathetically, placing another kiss on his head, "Why don't you pack what you need at Aunty San's and Aunty Brit's place. You're going to have to bath there tonight because we're running a bit behind, okay? So pack in everything you need for bath time." She stated as she stood to go start packing for Hannah when she noticed the look of pure horror on his face.

She furrowed her brow in confusion and just as she was about to ask him what was wrong, Rachel walked into the room in skin tight jeans, boots and a boob tube causing the blonde's breath to hitch.

Rachel looked up to see both her son and wife staring wide eyed at her, she smirked at Quinn having recognised the look on her face and was damn proud of herself for still being able to put it there…but she had no idea why her son was looking like he was. She walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him, taking his hands in hers, "What's wrong baby?"

"I don't want to bath by Aunty San and Aunty Brit." He mumbled, a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Why not baby?" Rachel cooed, brushing some hair out of his face.

"I don't want them to see me naked, they're girls." He murmured softly.

Both Rachel and Quinn stared in shock. They had expected this eventually, just not when he was only 6 years old, "You don't mind momma and I seeing you naked." Quinn stated softly, still confused by the whole situation.

"That's different, you're my mommies."

"They're you're aunties…they changed your diaper when you were a baby." Rachel explained, hoping he would realise they had already seen what he was apparently to embarrassed to show them

"Look buddy…" Quinn began, sitting next to him on the bed when he still seemed a little reluctant, "You bath yourself now anyway, so you only need them to run the water and sit with you while you do…so if you have lots of bubbles, they won't see anything."

He still didn't look entirely convinced by the idea and Rachel realised that if they wanted to find a solution they would need to know exactly what the problem was, "Buddy, can you tell us what this is really about? Rachel asked concern evident on her face.

He looked at both women for a moment before finally nodding his head, "I don't want to scare them."

"Scare them?" Rachel questioned in confusion, "Why would you scare them."

"Well…" He stated timidly, "they don't have one at their home."

"Have one what, baby?" Quinn cooed gently.

He didn't answer the question but carried on with his original train of thought, "Here at home mama has one and I have one, so we are all used to it…there, no one has one and even though they changed my diaper, it's been a while and I don't want to scare them."

Rachel and Quinn stared at each other breathing a silent sigh of relief, this wasn't their son growing up to fast…it was simply him being his usual caring, innocent self.

The brunette decided not to mention anything about Brit and San having seen plenty in the past because that would bring up a whole lot of questions she really didn't want to address anytime soon, so she decided to just go along with his line of thought, "How about mama and I let them know what to expect? Then when bath time arrives they won't be scared."

Hunter bit his lip in contemplation, before finally offering a grateful smile and a nod of his head.

Rachel returned the smile, opening her arms and letting him walk into them, wrapping him in a warm hug. She was so grateful that Hunter was still her sweet innocent little boy, she wasn't sure what she would do when the day finally arrived when he no longer was…she was just happy that today wasn't that day.

* * *

><p>It had been 3 hours since the girls had dropped the twins off at Brittany and Santana's, they had explained about Hannah's sickness and about Hunter's concerns, which Brittany thought was absolutely and assured the girls, much to their horror, that she would handle it. It was only after Santana had reassured them that their son would be just as innocent as he always was when they returned them the next day that they felt confident enough to leave.<p>

They hadn't had much time to go out between work and the kids, so they may have gotten a little carried away with the alcohol now that the opportunity was presented to them.

Quinn was seated at one of the bar tables cradling a beer as she watched Rachel laughing and having a good time with some of her cast mates on the dance floor, she shifted in her seat as she felt her dick twitch in response to the absolutely awesome sight.

She was so enamoured by the sight of her wife that she failed to notice a leggy blonde in a skimpy back dress approach her, "Hey" the girl stated flirtatiously.

Quinn gave the woman a warm smile before returning her attention to her hot as hell wife, "Hi, can I help you with something?"

The woman sat down next to Quinn, "Just thought I would come over here and keep you company." She stared seductively at her, "You have beautiful eyes." She husked.

The blonde looked at the girl and smiled kindly, "If you think I have nice eyes you should see my little boy's." she answered, completely oblivious to the other woman's intentions as she whipped out her phone and began to show her pictures of her family.

Rachel turned around on the dance floor to signal for Quinn to come and join her when she noticed the slutty blonde sitting next to wife and instantly began to feel jealously course through her. It wasn't like Quinn had ever given her any reason to be jealous, in fact the blonde was completely useless at even picking up when people were flirting with her, especially when she was drunk. No the reason Rachel was jealous was because she was very possessive of what she considered hers…and her wife was definitely hers.

The diva made her way over to the table to make her claim, her possessive side only being fuelled by the amount of alcohol she had consumed, "Hey baby" Rachel husked into Quinn's ear, nipping at it playfully as she took a seat on the blonde's lap…all the while never breaking eye contact with the leggy blonde intruding on her territory.

Quinn visibly gulped at the feeling of Rachel's breath and teeth on her ear, "Hey…hey baby." She stuttered, shifting in her chair in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure that was building, "I was just showing this nice lady some pictures of our family." She turned her attention back to the blonde, "This stunning beauty is my wife, Rachel."

Instead of bracing herself using Quinn's thigh, she placed her hand on the blonde's crotch and pushed down as she leaned across to shake the other blonde's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Quinn flinched, biting her lip and burying her head into Rachel's side in order to muffle the moans that were escaping her as a result of her wife's hand cupping her most intimate part…she knew she was being punished for something…she just wasn't sure what.

She was so distracted by the feelings her wife was evoking in her body that she never actually heard the rest of the conversation that was had between the two women and was only drawn back to reality by the sight of the other blonde leaving the table.

Rachel turned her focus to her wife, hand still resting lightly on the blonde's crotch, "I need to go to the bathroom." She whispered into Quinn's ear.

The blonde nodded her head in response, still slightly dazed as a result of the alcohol and her wife's hand and therefore was having difficulty comprehending why the brunette was telling her this.

Rachel rolled her eyes in frustration at the blonde's lack of understanding, "Quinn," she stated calmly, "I want to go to the bathroom and I want you to come with me." She emphasized her point with a squeeze of her hand, hoping the blonde would now pick up on her subtle hint.

The blonde stared at her for a moment before realisation dawned, "Oh!" she exclaimed and nodded her head eagerly in agreement, lifting the diva off her lap and standing up behind her, pulling her flush against her to hide her erection as they shuffled their way to the bathroom.

The two girls rushed into the first stall, Rachel pushing Quinn up against the door right after she had locked it and turned around. Their lips instantly meeting in a passionate kiss that had their tongues partaking in a familiar dance.

The brunette broke the kiss and began biting and sucking on the blonde's neck, marking her for the entire world to see. Her hands were making quick work of her wife's pants, already having popped the button and pulled the zipper down. She gave a hard tug of the blonde's pants and boxer briefs, instantly freeing Quinn's member from its confinement. She would have really loved to draw this out, but they were in a public bathroom and people were no doubt waiting to use the toilet.

The diva pulled away from the blonde to rid herself of her own pants. Quinn was still in a daze, things were moving quickly and she was battling to keep up. The alcohol, combined with the fact that she was horny as hell pretty much ensured she wasn't thinking clearly…she could feel a niggling at the back of her mind, there was something she was supposed to remember, she just couldn't put her finger on what it was…and with Rachel now standing in front of her, completely naked from the waist down…wet and waiting…well she really couldn't bring herself to care what it was.

She pushed the diva up against the side of the stall, lifting one of her legs and encouraging her to wrap it around her waist, thrusting into her as she did.

The pace they set was relentless, this wasn't about making love, this was about fulfilling the most basic of needs…they just really wanted to get off.

Rachel's hands were digging into the blonde's shoulder blades, her lip firmly grasped between her teeth to muffle her moans as she hurtled towards climax, the sound of Quinn grunting in her ear as she pounded into her only adding to her pleasure. The brunette's head thumped against the stall wall as she began to feel the familiar coiling in her stomach, "I'm so close baby." She whimpered.

The blonde was already trying to hold off her orgasm, had been from the moment Rachel's walls began to squeeze her so amazingly…then again the brunette had been torturing her for a good 30 minutes before their bathroom rendezvous so it kind of made sense that she wouldn't last long. She was already thrusting at full capacity, so she dropped her hand from the diva's hip and pinched her clit tightly between two fingers.

The diva moaned loudly as her orgasm hit, every muscle in her body contracting in response to the ripples of pleasure coursing through her.

Quinn was instantly pushed over the edge by the feeling of Rachel's walls spasming around her, emptying her seed into her wife's tight channel as they rode out their orgasms together, finally collapsing against each other when they passed.

Quinn's hands still had a firm grip on her wife's thigh and waist, her head nuzzled into the crook of her neck…still very much connected with her. The diva was gripping tightly to the back of the blonde's shirt with one hand, the other running through her wife's hair as she dropped kisses to her head, giving her a few minutes to recover.

"God, we haven't had sex in a public toilet in a while." Quinn murmured.

Rachel chuckled lightly as she dropped another kiss to the exhausted blonde's head, "Yeah, well we've never really needed to…we've pretty much always had our own place."

Quinn nodded in agreement, her breathing finally beginning to regulate, "and it is far more comfortable at home."

The diva was just about to respond when a loud banging on the stall door distracted them, "Could you get out there please! There s a queue of us waiting to use the toilet and you have been in that stall for a while."

Rachel locked eyes with Quinn as she slowly broke the connection between them and began to redress, "We also don't have people disturbing us at home either." The diva stated with a smirk as she did up the button on her pants before turning her attention to her boots. The girls had become experts at being quiet during sex and therefore had a very active sex life after the twins had gone to sleep, it wasn't very adventurous…they kept it strictly to the bedroom, but it was still more than satisfying.

The blonde returned the diva's smirk wrapping her arms around her waist and placing a kiss to her lips, "I think we should go home now and continue this party there then?"

Rachel grinned up at her wife, wrapping her arms around her neck and reconnecting their lips, "You have no idea how much I like that idea."

The blonde unlocked the stall, wrapping her arm around her wife's waist as they walked out the toilet, "Trust me when I say I know exactly how much you like that idea."

* * *

><p>Santana was washing the dishes, she generally hated washing dishes, but today…well today she had been grateful for the reprieve. Brittany had been taking care of Hannah all night because the latina could not handle sickness of any kind. The two were currently fast asleep on the couch, Hannah lying on the blonde's chest, a bucket sitting next to the chair in case the petite girl felt the need to be sick.<p>

Which meant that Santana had been stuck watching Hunter the whole night, bath time had gone quite smoothly considering the little boy's concerns…it was everything that had happened since then that was working on her last nerve. He seemed to need to be the focus of her attention, he followed her around all night and every time she turned her focus to the TV or a book or to cooking dinner…he would do something to turn her attention back to him. Quinn and Rachel had warned her that he might be like that, especially considering he was away from home and would most likely be feeling insecure and alone in the relatively unfamiliar environment…it didn't make it any less frustrating though.

As she placed a dish on the drying board she caught sight of the little blonde boy standing at the kitchen door just staring at her. She scrunched her brow in confusion, she had expected a verbal assault from him by now…but nope, he just carried on staring at her and it was starting to freak her out. She carried on washing the dishes for a few more minutes before finally snapping, "What are you looking at?"

The little boy locked eyes with her for a second before bowing straight over where he stood and emptying his stomach contents onto the floor.

Santana, who absolutely could not stand seeing other people being sick took in the sight of all the muck accumulating around Hunter's feet and instantly began to gag, she spun around and began dry heaving into the sink. It took her a few minutes of deep breathing to finally regain her composure, she turned to the little boy and noticed he was staring at her with one of his eyebrows raised in question, giving her a look that was so much like Quinn it was uncanny. "Are you finished?" she questioned, consciously keeping her eyes away from the floor.

"Are you?" he moaned in response.

The latina rolled her eyes in response, walking towards him, "You are definitely your mama's son." She stated. She walked around til she was standing behind him and picked him up under his arm pits carrying him out in front of her as if he was diseased, "Your parents really owe us for this." She murmured to herself as she carried him to the toilet to clean up.

* * *

><p>It was the loud knocking on the front door the following morning that woke the Fabray women up. Quinn groaned as the pounding in her head seemed to pick up the rhythm of the knocking making her feel as if she had a banjo player in her head, she slowly unwrapped herself from around her wife, who moaned in protest, and got out of bed throwing on shorts and a t-shirt and she shuffled out of her room to go get the door.<p>

"I'm coming, I'm coming. God, please stop knocking…I'm begging you." She called as she unlatched the door, opening it to reveal Santana, Brittany and the twins.

"We are dropping off your offspring, we have a previous engagement and we can't keep them anymore." Santana stated as she handed Hunter to her, "Just a heads up…he got sick last night. Didn't get too much sleep, he spent most of the night vomiting."

Rachel shuffled into the room in pyjama pants and a shirt and immediately smiled when she saw her babies. She may have been suffering from a hangover from hell, but she had missed them so much and had no doubt that a day with her family would be the perfect cure, "Hey baby." She cooed as she took Hannah from Brittany, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better momma." Hannah exclaimed and then frowned slightly, "Hunter's not feeling good though."

She looked over at Quinn who was swaying their sniffling son gently in her arms; the sight of the tears flowing from red puffy eyes broke her heart. Their kids never cried without good reason…so she knew now just as she knew yesterday when Hannah was crying, that he was really in a lot of pain.

Quinn turned her attention away from her little boy, her own head ache no longer a concern now that her children were home, they were her focus…she said a long time ago that Rachel and their kids would always come first and she meant it. She turned her attention to the door and bid Santana and Brittany good bye after thanking them for all their help.

Once they had left, the family of four made their way into the living room and curled up on the couch together, settling in for the long haul. Rachel turned the TV on softly and snuggled into her wife's side, Hannah and Hunter curled on each of their laps. Sure they liked to go out every once and a while and maybe get a little crazy, but they loved coming home to their kids…there was nowhere they would rather have been in that moment than right there on that couch with each other and their babies.


End file.
